The Girl Next Door
by rwbyfics
Summary: Blake Belladonna gets flustered by the new girl who just moved in next door. Bumbleby fluff. Reviews and comments are appreciated!


**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for not updating! I've been meaning to get to it, but was just wondering if you'd be kind enough to go check out my tumblr, which a slightly different username I have on here: rwbyficsonffn. There, you can request fics, as my requests are currently open. I would also love to hear some feedback and what you guys think about regarding a rewrite of this fic and turning it into a longer, more drawn out story. Thanks, and I'm looking forward to hearing from you!**

Blake Belladonna was always stoic and quiet, with her calm appearance and her wide amber eyes still and stony. But when she saw the new family move next door, her heart skipped a beat. The eldest of the two daughters was stunning, but the polar opposite of Blake. She was rambunctious and excitable, with lavender eyes, an ample bust, and a cascading mane of golden hair. Her name was Yang. Blake on the other hand, was inquisitive and cautious, clad in black and white with a large black bow atop her head, and wavy black hair.

They had met for the first time while Yang and her sister were standing outside, watching the movers and sharing an ice cream cone. The yellow haired girl was wearing a polka dotted crop top and shorts, exposing her midriff. The girl who sat next to her was raven haired with red streaks, and it was cropped close to her neck. She wore a black and red dress with a crimson cape that fluttered in the light breeze.

Blake had stumbled outside to check the mail, her book splayed across her lithe fingers and her eyes focused intently on the pages. She fumbled for the handle of the mailbox, but was met instead with a warm hand. "Here, let me help you!" The blonde neighbor chirped, with her mouth spread into a smile. Blake was rendered speechless, and she stuttered.

"That's ok."

"Nah, don't worry. Ruby and I are so bored that we just can't stand it. I'm Yang, by the way, and that's my sister, Ruby." The smaller girl with red splashed hair grinned and waved from the lawn next door.

"Blake." Blake's pulse was racing and her cheeks were warm. Just standing next to Yang made her feel warm, like she was some sort of heater.

"It's nice to meet you!" Yang enthused. "I'll see you later, alright?"

Blake nodded, still trying to steady her thumping heart.

She rushed inside and slammed the door. Slumping against it, she sighed and let her head loll back out of frustration.

She had forgotten the mail.

A couple of weeks had passed when Blake woke to a knock on her door. She stumbled out of bed, still wearing her nightclothes. She tied her bow sloppily, concealing her "secret", and opened the door. Yang stood there, beaming when she saw Blake, and waved enthusiastically. She was wearing a bright yellow crop top, a brown vest, and brown shorts. Yellow and black bracelets decorated her arms, but Blake could tell they were weapons.

"Hi there!"

"Hi." Blake said groggily, concealing a yawn with her hand.

"Oh god, I woke you up. Sorry!" Yang squealed apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out with me and Ruby, you know? But now that I see I've woken you up, I'll just leave."

"I'll be there in five minutes." Blake said definitively.

Yang stood there, eyes wide, and her chest heaving from the effort of rambling. It took all of Blake's willpower not to stare.

Yang grinned and waved, calling, "See you soon!" over her shoulder as she walked towards her house. Blake closed the door.

"Yeah." She whispered breathlessly. "Don't mess this up, Blake." She rushed upstairs and got ready, pulling on her everyday ensemble, a black vest and white shirt and shorts with tights. She added a tiny bit of eyeliner and rushed out the door.

She knocked on the door of Yang's house, wringing her hands nervously. Yang flung open the door, bouncing up and down with excitement. She pulled Blake into a hug that ended with Blake's face pressed into Yang's warm and sweet smelling neck and the blonde's chest pressed against Blake's. Blake knew she was blushing red, but she calmed down and offered a nervous smile.

"Alright. Wanna know why I invited you today?" Yang whispered excitedly.

Blake gulped and nodded, still trying to catch her breath.

"We're going to wash my dad's car. He told me I needed to clean it, but I wanted some help." Yang grinned, her teeth shining white.

"O-okay."

In five minutes, the two girls were outside, with Yang unbuttoning her vest and Blake with her hair tied up in a large bun. Yang threw her cover up onto the asphalt driveway, and Blake exhaled slowly as she stared unashamedly at the bare midriff and the barely contained bust. Blake turned towards the bucket of soapy water and picked up a sponge. She dunked it in, and started working on the hood. It was a beautiful vintage Thunderbird, painted powder blue. For a while, Blake was busy, working hard, when she noticed her black vest was soaked with soap. She took it off and tossed it by Yang's.

She looked up, trained her amber eyes on Yang's, but Yang was focused on Blake's flat stomach and perky chest. Blake blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time, and snapped her fingers at Yang.

"Hey!"

"Oops. Sorry. I just can't keep my eyes off of beautiful things, you know?" Yang quipped, winking one of her lavender eyes seductively.

"Oh, shut up." Blake sniffed.

Yang advanced from the other side of the car. "Nah." She leaned closer to Blake, their faces close, too close for comfort. "I think I'll just keep talking, and talking, and talking." Her voice was lowered now, into a whisper that Blake could feel dancing across her lips. In a split second, Blake had Yang pressed up against the car, their lips locked into a passionate kiss. Yang gasped but reciprocated immediately. Blake felt a new fire blooming in her chest, and she drew closer to Yang and her warm, deliciously smelling body, and put a hand in the blonde's hair. They drew apart for air, and just as they were about to go back in for more, they noticed a figure in the driveway. A black and red clad figure that had her mouth opened and eyes gaping.

"Hi Ruby!" Yang shouted unashamedly, leaning back on her elbows on the hood of the car.

"Hi Yang!" Ruby shouted back. "I called it! I knew you two were going to end up together."

Yang looked into Blake's amber eyes. "She did call it."

Blake rolled her eyes fondly, and got off of Yang.

"Hey Ruby!" Blake called to the red haired girl. "If you're up for the challenge, I could introduce you to this girl. She's a handful, but she can be worth it."

Ruby quirked an eyebrow excitedly. "Yeah? What's her name?"

"Weiss. Weiss Schnee."


End file.
